The Clinical Core of the Arizona ADCC is a consortium of five recruitment sites that function as a[unreadable] standardized unit under a single Clinical Core Director. The Clinical Core maintains a target of 500[unreadable] participants at all stages of the aging-dementia spectrum including 200 normal controls, 100 patients with[unreadable] mild cognitive impairment (MCI), and 200 with Alzheimer's disease (AD) and other forms of degenerative[unreadable] dementia. Embedded within these diagnostic categories are defined Latino and Native American cohorts.[unreadable] The Clinical Core capitalizes on our multi-institutional diagnostic consensus conference, centralized data[unreadable] management program, and close working relationships with each of the other Cores. It is intended to[unreadable] capitalize on our multi-institutional collaborative model, address the challenges associated with a multi-site[unreadable] core, and optimize the utilization of Clinical Core subjects and data in support of the unusually early[unreadable] detection and tracking of AD, our strengths in brain imaging, cognitive neuroscience, neurogenomics, our[unreadable] studies of several putative risk factors, and our participation in several national and international[unreadable] collaboration projects. All subjects undergo standardized diagnostic testing that 1) fulfills strict entrance[unreadable] criteria, 2) includes demographic, historical, medical, neurological, psychiatric, neuropsychological, and[unreadable] genetic measures, 3) incorporates the NACC Uniform Data Set (UDS), and 4) employs culturally sensitive[unreadable] test procedures. Patients eligible for enrollment and those completing annual follow-up are discussed in a[unreadable] biweekly diagnostic consensus conference. All undergo apolipoprotein E (APOE) genotyping at entry, and[unreadable] an annual standardized neuropsychological battery of tests at all sites. Patient eligibility for, and participation[unreadable] in ongoing research projects is tracked and reviewed on an ongoing basis. All are offered enrolled in the[unreadable] Brain Donation Program for neuropathological confirmation of clinical diagnoses, though brain donation is[unreadable] not required of members of culturally sensitive diversity subgroups (Latino and Native Americans). The[unreadable] particular strengths of the Clinical Core include:[unreadable] 1. catchment areas throughout the state of Arizona based on a novel collaborative model that includes all[unreadable] major tertiary care referral centers (BNI, MCA, SHRI, VA, UA)[unreadable] 2. a scientific network of established collaborative relationships between Clinical Core neurologists and[unreadable] biomedical researchers at all major research institutions in Arizona (and elsewhere)[unreadable] 3. a Latino outreach program (through the collaborative efforts of the EIT and Clinical Cores) with a target[unreadable] enrollment of at least 100 dementia/MCI patients and controls[unreadable] 4. a Native American outreach program (through the collaborative efforts of the EIT and Clinical Cores) that[unreadable] encourages the participation of Native Americans in the Clinical Core.[unreadable] 5. ancillary programs of longitudinally studied aging normal controls also receive the NACC UDS supported[unreadable] through other funding mechanisms. These cohorts provide unique opportunities to study the transition[unreadable] between cognitive normality and MCI in persons at differential risk for AD and to capitalize on our strengths[unreadable] in imaging, genomics, cognitive neuroscience, and other research methods. To address the goals of the[unreadable] ADCC, subjects and data from independently funded projects are now available as a resource to other[unreadable] researchers, being used in other studies, and will be followed prospectively using the UDS.[unreadable]